


Вверх тормашками

by DRAGON4488



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они два года работали бок о бок, играя родных братьев, и стали хорошими друзьями. Во всяком случае, они так думали. Пока вновь не встретились на досъемках...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
Свершилось! Долгожданное время досъемок пришло.  
Пройдя паспортный контроль, Эйдан окинул взглядом встречающих и вздохнул. Знакомых лиц видно не было. Ничего удивительного - рабочий процесс начался неделю назад, и все были заняты. Добираться до места дислокации ему предстояло самостоятельно. Печали в этом не было никакой, но все же...  
Он перекинул довольно увесистую сумку через плечо и, выйдя из здания аэропорта, направился к стоянке такси. Может, и к лучшему, что его никто не встретил. Он безумно устал за последнее время из-за беспрерывных съемок и разъездов, и проехать до их “лагеря” в тишине и спокойствии - это ли не блаженство? А, прибыв на место назначения, он отметится, где положено и у кого положено, и забурится в свой родной трейлер досматривать сон, который был прерван по прилету. Не погонят же его сразу на съемочную площадку! Ну, это так он себя успокаивал.  
Отчаянно зевая, он осмотрелся и, вскинув руку, не спеша направился к ближайшему такси. Он лишь на секунду отвел взгляд, отвлекшись на какого-то вопящего малыша, как машину, на которую он нацелился, оккупировал другой человек.  
\- Эй! - воскликнул возмущенный ирландец, но желтая Тойота, испуганно фыркнув, обдала его сизым выхлопом, и шустро укатила в неизвестном направлении, увозя в своем чреве более расторопного пассажира.  
\- Черт... - пробормотал Тернер, с трудом подавил очередной зевок и направился к другому такси.  
\- Эйдан Тернер? - чья-то рука тяжело легла на его плечо, - Полиция Окленда. Вы задержаны.  
Коленки Эйда подкосились. Законопослушный гражданин своей страны и прочего безумного мира, он прифигел от такого заявления.  
\- В ч-чем д-дело? - неожиданное заикание заставило его скривиться, подивившись собственному испугу. Святые угодники! Он же ничего противозаконного не сделал!  
Тернер начал медленно оборачиваться. Чужая рука ускорила этот слегка заторможенный процесс, резко развернув его. Перед глазами мелькнули золотистые кудри и яркие голубые огоньки, и через мгновение обладатель всех этих прелестей повис у него на шее.  
\- Эйд! Повелся! Привет, братишка! - Дин рассмеялся своим неповторимым тихим смехом ему куда-то в шею и похлопал по спине, - Что, не увидев знакомых рож, решил, что тебя никто не встречает? Эх ты, шляпа!  
От неожиданности и облегчения Тернер не смог ничего ответить. Глупо улыбаясь, он просто очумело хлопал удивленными глазами, разглядывая обаятельные ямочки на заросшем рыжеватой щетиной лице. Он даже не обнял друга в ответ, стоя словно мраморное изваяние и позволяя тому хорошенько потузить свою похудевшую тушку.  
\- Что-то ты отощал, - заметил О'Горман и, не дождавшись в ответ ни звука, пощелкал перед его носом пальцами, - Прием-прием! Центр полетов вызывает “Альфу”! Как слышно?.. Тернер, тебя что, бомбануло?  
\- Привет, Дино, - осипшим голосом выдавил ирландец.  
\- О, Ауле! Он заговорил! Он назвал мое имя! Он вспомнил!  
\- Иди к черту... - Эйдан, наконец, вышел из ступора и крепко обнял экранного брата, - Вот же засранец! Но, откуда ты узнал, каким рейсом я прилетаю?  
Дин посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
\- Чувак, ну ты даешь! Забыл, что у ПиДжея всегда все под контролем? Тем более, ты - последний, кто еще не окунулся во весь этот дурдом. Я, по правде говоря, тоже пока только отсиживаюсь в сторонке. Но, - новозеландец закатил глаза, - вот от тренировок никуда не денешься. Дрючат по полной программе, как всегда. Даже хуже. Так что готовь свои кости. Кстати, ты чего так схуднул-то?  
Эйдан с широкой улыбкой смотрел в голубые глаза, слушая такой родной голос. Как же он соскучился по этому мелкому киви!  
\- Да нормальный я, - он оглядел друга, - А вот ты, по-моему, поправился.  
\- Ага! - весело ответил О'Горман, - Это все неправильный образ жизни, вредные привычки и так далее.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - хитро улыбнулся Эйд и вопросительно приподнял бровь, - Мы так и будем тут стоять или все-таки поедем?  
Дин усмехнулся и повел рукой в сторону своей машины.  
\- Карета подана, мой лорд.  
  
  
Обитатели трейлерного городка встретили ирландца дружными воплями и очередной порцией бурных объятий и потискиваний. Лишь один из “гномов” не проявил такого рвения.  
\- Ну, привет, привет, мега-секси-гном, - пробурчал Марк Хэдлоу, сдержанно пожав ему руку. Стоящий за спиной Марка, О'Горман высунул язык и скорчил рожу.  
Неизвестно почему, но Хэдлоу не то, чтобы недолюбливал младшего наследника, но считал его эдаким красавчиком, не обладающим каким-то особым талантом и выезжающим лишь за счет своей природной привлекательности. Тернер до сих пор вспоминал, как Марк в одном из многочисленных интервью заявил, что ненавидит ирландца за то, что того так любит камера.  
\- Не обращай внимания, он просто завидует твоей молодости, - сказал Дин, когда они пробирались по лабиринту домиков на колесах, снова ставших их временным пристанищем, - Ну, и не только. Вот твой! Уже и табличку приколотил кто-то. Приколисты!  
На двери трейлера красовался небольшой прямоугольный кусок фанеры, с наспех выведенной надписью “Осторожно - Кили! Горячий гном. Входить только с огнетушителем”.  
\- Чему еще? - улыбнулся Тернер, скидывая сумку с плеча и сдергивая с двери табличку. Действительно, приколисты.  
\- Твоей внешности. Ты же и, правда - секси-гном, как и я, - усмехнулся Дин, - Только не говори мне, что, до сих пор не прочувствовал тяжкое бремя славы.  
Эйдан фыркнул и покивал головой.  
\- Ладно, располагайся, не буду мешать.  
О'Горман хлопнул друга по плечу и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Дино, - новозеландец обернулся, приподняв брови, - А твой трейлер где?  
Дин склонил голову на бок и глазами указал на соседний домик.  
\- Как всегда, рядом.  
Эйдан счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, брат.  
На губах О'Гормана заиграла его фирменная хитрая полуулыбка. Он кивнул и, ничего не ответив, исчез в своем жилище. Эйд хмыкнул - то треплется без умолку, то будто воды в рот набрал. Мог бы хоть из вежливости сказать, что тоже соскучился. Так нет же, фигушки! Промолчал! Но в этом - весь Дин, человек-загадка, огонь и лед в одном флаконе. Не то, что он, Эйд, вечно искрящийся фейерверк с шилом в пятой точке. Тернер зевнул. Нет, пожалуй, сейчас он больше напоминает бракованную петарду, которая вроде и рада взорваться радужным салютом, но лишь бледно вспыхивает, плюясь вялыми огоньками. Но, ничего. Пару часов заслуженного отдыха - и он будет снова полон жизни.  
  
  
Дин стоически выдержал время, достаточное, на его взгляд, чтобы младший успел выспаться и отдохнуть. Ему не терпелось пообщаться с Тернером. Он тоже безумно по нему соскучился, но в силу своего характера, основной чертой которого считалось безмятежное спокойствие, не стал проявлять больше никаких бурных эмоций. Хватит, и так чересчур разошелся в аэропорту. Взяв кружку и банку с кофе (у Тернера явно этого не было), он направился в соседний трейлер будить друга.  
Будучи дома, Эйдан никогда не запирался, поэтому Дин спокойно открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Скомканная постель оказалась пуста, но из душа донеслись негромкие рулады в исполнении приятного бархатного голоса. О'Горман усмехнулся - раз поет, значит, на самом деле отдохнул, и теперь, можно без зазрения совести навязать ему свое общество. Он включил чайник и прислушался. Ну, конечно! “Одинокая гора”! Чего еще можно ожидать от человека, вновь почувствовавшего причастность к волшебному миру “Хоббита”? Они все, в первый же вечер по прибытию, устроили посиделки, и, хорошенько отметив встречу, почти стройным хором исполнили эту песню. Исполнили душевно, с чувством, отдав заслуженную дань этому гимну, так надолго объединившему их.  
Чайник закипел, и Дин заварил кофе, не забыв положить в кружку ирландца побольше сахара. Он хорошо запомнил, что Эйд ненавидит сладкий чай, но обожает приторный кофе. Извращенец. О'Горман усмехнулся, помешивая ложкой в кружке друга, и повернулся на звук раздвижной дверцы, отделяющей санузел от остального пространства трейлера. Повернулся и замер. Эйдан, мокрый, в неглиже, вышел из душа, вытирая полотенцем черные кудряшки и ничего не видя. Ткнувшись в шкафчик, он ойкнул и, наконец, соизволил убрать махровую завесу от своего лица.  
\- Ой, - снова сказал ирландец, быстро прикрыв свой низ, - Я не слышал, как ты вошел, - немного помедлив, он спокойно расправил полотенце и не спеша обернулся им, улыбнувшись тому, как друг стыдливо отвел глаза, - Не смущайся. Я же не смущаюсь! Поди, не девушка!  
\- Я заметил, - неожиданно севшим голосом съязвил Дин и протянул ему кружку, - Я тут кофе заварил... Как ты любишь.  
\- Спасибо, дружище! - Тернер втянул носом аромат и блаженно улыбнулся, - Ты - волшебник, Дино! Местный... нет, новозеландский Гендальф! А я уж хотел идти побираться, - он сделал небольшой глоток и прикрыл глаза, - М-м... И, правда, как я люблю. Ох, это то, что нужно! Спасибо!  
\- На здоровье, - ответил О'Горман и отвернулся, чтобы заварить кофе и себе, - Может, я позже зайду? Ты пока переоденешься?  
\- Да, ладно! Кого мне стесняться? Тебя? А, впрочем, мне, наверное, правильнее было бы тебя опасаться...  
Эйдан плюхнулся на кровать, чуть не выплеснув на себя горячий напиток, и с улыбкой посмотрел на спину друга.  
Ага, скромник нашелся! Видели ХоббитКон, знаем! Вот уж Эйд повеселился, пересматривая любительские записи в интернете. Всегда такой сдержанный и невозмутимый, друг стоял там просто на ушах. И Тернеру очень хотелось съязвить что-нибудь по этому поводу. Правда, он сам не понимал, зачем. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что столько месяцев спустя после премьеры, у них, казалось, была отличная возможность встретиться, но ничего не получилось из-за съемок в новом сериале, и Эйду было очень обидно, что все веселье прошло мимо него.  
\- Не понял? - Дин повернулся и в удивлении приподнял бровь, - Опасаться? Почему?  
\- Ну-у... - протянул Эйдан, скромно отводя глаза, - Оказывается, ты не такой уж и тихоня... был на ХоббитКоне.  
\- О, боже, - простонал О'Горман, и взъерошил светлые кудри, - Ты что, про поцелуй с Адамом?!  
\- И про все остальное, - кивнул ирландец.  
\- Но, Эйд! Это была шутка! Безобидная шутка! Да, это все приколы были!  
\- Ага, - Тернер нагло улыбнулся, - Выглядело все очень даже...  
\- Да пошел ты... - бросил Дин и обиженно поджал губы.  
Он уже успел пятьсот раз проклясть себя за тот ХоббитКон. Но, как говорится, из песни слов не выкинешь, как и записи из интернета. Повеселились от души тогда, и он с трудом и некоторым содроганием вспоминал какие-то моменты, так восторженно встреченные поклонниками, но далеко не всеми понятые и принятые в ближайшем окружении. И вообще, черт бы побрал эту популярность! Шагу не сделать, чтобы об этом не стало известно на весь мир! Ну, подумаешь - подурачились парни. Так нет же! Теперь только и поводов, чтобы растрезвонить о том, что он... Дин прищурился и с вызовом посмотрел на ирландца. Ах, так?..  
\- А ты, что? Заревновал, что ли?  
Эйдан сдвинул брови.  
\- К кому? К Адаму?! Вот уж, было бы к кому ревновать! - фыркнул он и тут же осекся.  
Дин расхохотался.  
\- Ну-ну, Эйд! Не знай я тебя столько времени, я бы мог подумать...  
\- Не переводи стрелки, - буркнул Тернер, скосил на друга глаза, и оба, прыснув, зашлись в звонком смехе.  
На этом, тема диновского поведения на ХоббитКоне была закрыта. Но, как оказалось, ненадолго.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2  
　　Был обычный съемочный день. Ну, не совсем обычный. Обычно, все это сумасшествие происходило в огромных павильонах, но сегодня они выехали на природу.  
　　- Черт, уже сто сорок восемь раз прогоняли эту сцену, - заныл Эйдан, раздраженно поправляя перевязь, - Ну, сколько можно?! В живых нас не оставят, это и козлу ясно, так зачем опять все переснимать?!  
　　- Как будто ты не знаешь Питера, - буркнул взмокший под гримом Дин, - У меня такое впечатление, что мы за две недели наснимали материала на еще одну трилогию.  
　　Эйдан согласно кивнул. Наверное, в тысячный раз они делали вид, что бьются с врагом. Кричали, размахивали мечами, бегали туда-сюда по выжженному полю, а ПиДжею все не нравилось.  
　　- Я уже хочу геройски скончаться и забуриться спать! - проворчал Тернер и дернул друга за ус. Просто так, из вредности. Дин охнул и шлепнул его по руке.  
　　- Тернер! Собака злая! Я не выдержу еще полтора часа в кресле, поправляя этот долбаный грим! Имей совесть! И сегодня нас никто убивать не собирается! Ты, что не в курсе, какие сцены снимаем? Ты в какой реальности находишься?  
　　Эйдан глянул на друга и, пожав плечами, затрясся в тихом смехе.  
　　- У тебя ус отклеился, - доверительно сообщил он, протянул руку, щелкнул ногтем по бусинке и расхохотался.  
　　- Бля... Ты скотина, Эйд, - смочив пальцы слюной, О’Горман попытался пришлепнуть косичку на место.  
　　- Не-а! Я просто дико устал, - возразил ирландец, откидываясь на мягкую траву, - И жрать хочется... Когда обед?  
　　- Через полчаса, - Адам-Ори плюхнулся рядом с ними и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, стянул с рук вязаные митенки, - Господи, как же хорошо!  
　　Он потряс вспотевшими руками, охлаждая кожу.   
　　Эйдан перевернулся на живот, сунул в рот травинку, оценивающе глянул на походного летописца и заколотился в очередном приступе веселого похрюкивания.  
　　- Ты чего? - Адам недоуменно захлопал глазами.  
　　- Не обращай внимания, - Дин тоже улегся на траву, - Ты что, первый день с ним знаком? Тернеру много не надо, покажи палец - и он будет ржать полдня.  
　　- Ах, как остроумно! - Эйдан пихнул “брата” в бок и снова потянулся к усам, намереваясь в отместку окончательно испортить его грим.  
　　Дин успел перехватить его руку. Подскочив, он неуловимым движением закрутил ее за спину младшего наследника и навалился на него сверху, прижав к земле. Тернер запищал.  
　　- Я убью тебя, достача! - прорычал новозеландец, встряхивая друга, - Только еще раз прикоснись к этим долбаным косичкам!  
　　- Ди-ино... Слезь с меня, - сдавленно попросил ирландец, давясь смехом, - Бля, ты тяже-елый... Мелкий и тяжелый! Стоит задуматься!  
　　- Это костюм тяжелый, а не я!  
　　Дин для верности еще раз встряхнул его и отпустил. Тернер застонал от смеха. Скептически приподняв бровь, новозеландец посмотрел на заходящегося Эйда. С ним явно приключилась истерика или нервный срыв от переутомления, или и то, и другое одновременно. Потому что он никак не мог успокоиться, качаясь по траве и хохоча. Адам обратил недоумевающий взгляд на О’Гормана.  
　　- Может, психолога ему вызвать?  
　　- Скорее, психиатра... - пробурчал Дин, склонился к ирландцу и легко похлопал по щеке, - Эй, дружище, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
　　Эйдан очень уж резко оборвал смех и, скосив глаза на Адама, еле слышно ответил:  
　　- Нет. Мне необходимо нарушить главную заповедь ПиДжея “Не испей”. Сегодня же, иначе, я кого-нибудь покусаю. Поможешь? - он перевел на друга непривычно серьезные глаза.  
　　- Да, не вопрос, - так же тихо пробормотал новозеландец, - Случилось чего?  
　　Ирландец молча кивнул.   
　　  
　　В конце концов, бесконечная беготня по просторам Новой Зеландии закончилась. Уставшие актеры погрузились в автобусы и отправились домой. На завтра был объявлен выходной, что очень порадовало двоих заговорщиков, решивших напиться в усмерть.  
　　- Я сначала в душ, потом отнесу шмотки в прачечную и - сразу к тебе, - сказал Дин, открывая свой трейлер. Ирландец согласно кивнул.  
　　Через полчаса они уже сидели на узкой кровати Эйда, устроившись друг напротив друга и разложив между собой нехитрую закуску, состоящую из пачки сосисок, нескольких небольших булочек и бутылки кетчупа.   
　　- Ну? Так, что стряслось, братишка? Если честно, ты меня сегодня озадачил своими неадекватными перепадами настроения. Колись, давай, - новозеландец, разлив спиртное по стаканам, протянул один другу.  
　　Эйдан вздохнул и, не чокнувшись, одним глотком осушил тару. О’Горман хмыкнул.  
　　- В общем, - ирландец поморщился и выдохнул, - я решил расстаться со своей.   
　　Дин не донес стакан до губ и ошарашено уставился на Тернера.  
　　- Ё-мое... С какого перепугу тебя так мощно торкнуло? У вас же все хорошо было. Что случилось, Эйд?   
　　- В том-то и дело, что ничего, - он протянул другу опустевшую емкость, взглядом предлагая снова ее наполнить, - Просто у нас уже почти не осталось никаких отношений. Сам подумай, она - в Штатах, я - в Англии. И так - уже больше полугода. Я даже скучать по ней перестал, настолько привык к тому, что один. И, вообще, откуда я знаю, чем она там занимается? Хотя, впрочем, все равно. У меня даже ревности никакой нет.  
　　- Ну, конечно, - усмехнулся О’Горман и хитро прищурил голубые глаза, - Один?.. Что, за полгода ничего и ни с кем?  
　　Эйдан покачал головой.  
　　- Я - верный. Я же ирландец. То есть в мыслях, конечно, чего только не бывает, но в жизни - нет.  
　　Дин уважительно хмыкнул и наполнил стаканы.  
　　- Ну, теперь мне многое понятно. И перепады твоего настроения больше не удивляют меня, друг. Воздержание - штука непростая.   
　　Ирландец фыркнул.  
　　- Вообще-то, да. Но не могу я по-другому, понимаешь? Пока есть с кем-то отношения - не могу. Не получается... Вот тебе и мега-секси-гном. Бля, чувствую себя неполноценным каким-то... - он тяжело вздохнул.   
　　- Не неси чушь, - улыбнувшись, Дин хлопнул его по плечу и поднял стакан, - За тебя. Как за редкий, исчезающий вид, - они чокнулись, - Может, все-таки передумаешь расставаться? Вы несколько лет вместе, а это не шутка.  
　　- Поздно. Я уже позвонил ей, пока ты бегал в прачечную. Нахрена тянуть? И, по-моему, она не сильно расстроилась. Сказала, что все понимает и пожелала удачи. И все - таким спокойным голосом, что даже обидно. Как будто только и ждала этого, просто не хотела быть первой, - ответил Тернер и снова залихватски опрокинул в себя напиток, - Ох-х... Что это за дрянь? Где ты ее откопал, Дино?  
　　- Ты хотел напиться, вот и напивайся, а не начинай придираться. Что получилось, то и откопал. В магазин возможности заехать не было, - О’Горман задумчиво посмотрел на друга, - Да-а... Умеешь ты удивлять, Эйд. И, что теперь будешь делать? Уйдешь в загул? Выпустишь на свободу свои гормоны?  
　　Эйдан пожал плечами.  
　　- В данный момент, преследовать свою цель - напиваться, а там посмотрим...  
　　Первая бутылка жуткого пойла быстро опустела, перекочевав в желудки друзей и основательно ударив по их головам. Но выпитого им показалось мало. Они так душевно сидели, перемывая косточки всем своим бывшим подругам и, приятнее всего это было делать, поднимая наполненные стаканы.  
　　- А сможешь еще достать этой дряни? - пьяно улыбаясь, спросил Тернер, - Хорошо забирает. Мне нравится!  
　　Дин утвердительно кивнул и без слов покинул трейлер, чуть не свалившись с маленькой лестницы.  
　　- С-спокойно, - сказал он сам себе и нетвердым шагом отправился на поиски.  
　　Минут через двадцать, он вернулся с добычей. Дружеские посиделки продолжились...  
　　  
　　Дин проснулся оттого, что кто-то щекотно дышал ему прямо в ухо, заодно положив на грудь тяжелую руку и закинув на него ногу. Разлепив воспаленные веки, он осторожно скосил взгляд. Эйдан, что-то невнятно пробормотав, ткнулся в него носом и обнял еще крепче.  
　　“Боже...”, - в тихом ужасе подумал новозеландец и покосился вниз. Из всех предметов одежды, в которой он пришел поддержать друга, остались только наполовину съехавшие боксеры. Облачения на Тернере было не больше. “Твою ж мать! - пронеслось в гудящей голове, - Что мы вчера делали?!”. Он сглотнул.  
　　- Эйд, - Дин шевельнул плечом, пытаясь разбудить ирландца.  
　　- М-м-м... - замычал тот и приоткрыл один глаз, в недоумении уставившись на него, - Дино?.. Какого...   
　　Тернер глянул на свою руку, не по-дружески обнимающую покрытую золотистыми волосками грудь, и испуганно отпрянул.  
　　- Вот и я о том же... - сипло произнес О’Горман, - Ты... хоть что-нибудь помнишь?.. - Эйдан покачал головой, - Вот черт...   
　　Дин прислушался к своему организму. Кроме тупой головной боли, ничего нового он не почувствовал. Посмотрев на друга, он догадался, что тот также занят анализом своих ощущений.  
　　- Ничего необычного... - пробормотал Тернер, - Наверное, мы просто легли спать. В смысле... отключились.  
　　- На полу? Вдвоем? Раздевшись почти полностью? Бля-я... еще и обнявшись! Вот черт...  
　　О’Горман сел и осмотрелся в поисках своей одежды. Перевернутая вверх дном постель заставила его снова сглотнуть и с подозрением покоситься на друга.  
　　- Бля, О’Горман! Не смотри на меня так! - раздраженно тряхнул кудряшками Эйд и потянулся за своими трениками, выглядывающими из-под кровати, - Это я должен на тебя так смотреть! Это ты засветился на ХоббитКоне, а не я. Черт, не знаю, что было ночью, но не сомневаюсь, что это ты во всем виноват! Провокатор!..  
　　- Зашибись! - у Дина от возмущения даже голова перестала болеть, - С какой это радости? В отличие от некоторых, у меня нет проблем в виде хронического недотраха! Если кто и виноват в том, что... - он запнулся, взъерошил золотистые вихры и с надеждой посмотрел на ирландца, - А, может, ничего и не было?.. Лично у меня э-э... никаких необычных ощущений в организме не наблюдается...  
　　- Бля-я... Заткнись, Дино, - простонал Тернер, вытаскивая из-под кровати еще какие-то скомканные шмотки, - Это твое...  
　　Он бросил другу его одежду. Дин со вздохом развернул пойманную футболку и хмыкнул.  
　　- Эйд... Я, кажется, начинаю вспоминать, что произошло, - он улыбнулся и облегченно вздохнул, - Я просто пролил на себя кетчуп. Смотри, все мои вещи в этом дерьме.   
　　Эйдан сдвинул брови.  
　　- Да? Тогда почему я тоже раздет? - ехидно поинтересовался он, - За компанию?  
　　О’Горман почесал нос, пожал плечами и постарался напрячь мозг.  
　　- Кажется, дело было так: кому-то из нас захотелось сосисок с кетчупом, но он упорно отказывался выползать из этой гребанной бутылки. Пришлось встряхнуть ее, естественно, забыв перед этим закрутить крышку. Итог - мы оба с ног до головы в этой дряни. Поищи свою майку, она тоже явно заляпана, как и штаны, - новозеландец хитро улыбнулся, - Поэтому мы и разделись, Эйд. Ох... слава богу!  
　　Что-то ворча себе под нос, Тернер принялся за поиски майки. Он обнаружил ее среди разворошенной постели. Дин оказался прав - одежда ирландца и белье были перепачканы ароматной приправой. Он облегченно выдохнул и взъерошил и без того торчащие кудряшки.  
　　- Дино, так и есть - все в этом гребанном кетчупе, - он виновато посмотрел на друга, - Извини за то, что наговорил всякой херни о... ну, в общем, ты понял.  
　　- Проехали, - махнул рукой О’Горман, - Я не лучше... - он еще раз скептически осмотрел свои вещи, - Черт, мне даже выйти от тебя не в чем. И переодеться тоже, я вчера все сдал в прачку. Что делать? - он поднял глаза на Эйда.  
　　Тернер полез в шкаф, достал спортивные штаны и футболку и протянул Дину.  
　　- Надень пока мое. Вроде все чистое.


	3. Chapter 3

Дин сидел в своем трейлере в глубокой задумчивости, не замечая, что рассеянно поглаживает ткань футболки, которую одолжил ему Эйдан. Так быстро развеянные подозрения, по поводу проведенной вместе ночи, сейчас, в одиночестве, вновь накрыли его. Несомненно, причиной, заставившей их раздеться, явился пролитый кетчуп. И то, что они уснули на полу, сбежав из перепачканной постели, также объяснялось этим фактом, но...   
“Все гораздо загадочнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд”, - думал Дин.   
С какого перепугу их первой мыслью при пробуждении, была мысль о том, что они не просто так провели эту ночь? Ведь повода для этого, по большому счету, не было никакого. Сколько раз они ночевали друг у дружки в трейлерах, точно так же надираясь? Не раз, не два и не десять. Тогда почему его терзало смутное подозрение, что между ним и Эйдом что-то произошло? Нет, они ни в коем случае не переспали и даже не пытались, но что-то все-таки случилось. Внезапно возникшее притяжение? Но они и так, с первого дня знакомства тянулись друг к другу. Им было хорошо вдвоем и на съемочной площадке, и за ее пределами. Тогда, как еще можно было это назвать? Притяжением несколько иного рода?! Хренотень какая-то...  
Он оттянул футболку и, не очень осознавая, что делает, прижал к своему лицу, вдохнув запах ее хозяина. Футболка приятно пахла табачным дымом, добротным парфюмом и еле уловимыми нотками чужого тела. Следовало признать, очень приятными нотками, будоражащими, вызывающими непонятное волнение где-то в груди. Дин отнял ткань от лица и нахмурился. Это что-то новенькое... Хмыкнув и покачав головой, он подвернул длинные штанины. Видок у него, наверное, еще тот.  
\- Длинное чучело, - добродушно пробормотал О’Горман, обращаясь к отсутствующему владельцу этих штанин, взял узел с грязной одеждой и выполз из трейлера. Короткими перебежками, дабы никому не попасться на глаза в таком идиотском виде, он направился в прачечную.  
К счастью, по пути ему никто не встретился - народ по полной программе использовал заслуженный выходной, отсыпаясь или просто валяясь, пребывая в блаженном состоянии ничегонеделания. Но в прачечной Дина ждал сюрприз в виде старого приятеля Стивена Хантера, отрешенно наблюдающего за работой одной из машин.  
Стивен повернулся на звук хлопнувшей двери.  
\- Привет, - пробормотал Дин, направляясь к стойке, где в запаянных пакетах лежали выстиранные и выглаженные вещи, ожидающие своих хозяев.  
Хантер проводил его удивленным взглядом.  
\- Дин, - позвал он, разглядывая странно одетого О’Гормана.  
\- Чего?  
\- Мне кажется, или ты стал еще меньше? Или это твои штаны выросли?   
Новозеландец опустил глаза долу и поджал губы - одна из штанин раскрутилась, предательски выдавая свою полную непринадлежность ему, и, в довершение нелепой картины, подлезла под пятку кроссовка. И, как он не заметил? Впрочем, ничего удивительного - остаточные явления после вчерашних посиделок никуда не делись, продолжая отдаваться в голове глухой болью. Так что обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как раскрутившаяся штанина, у него не было ни сил, ни особого желания.  
\- Это не мои, а Тернера, - буркнул Дин, забирая свой пакет.  
Он подошел к свободной стиральной машине и запихнул очередную партию грязной одежды.  
\- А... - сказал Стивен, - Что, бухали вчера?  
\- Угу, - ответил О’Горман и, предупреждая дальнейшие расспросы, добавил, - Вывернул на себя бутылку кетчупа, а все шмотки в стирке. Пришлось одеться в тернеровские.  
\- А... - снова сказал Стивен, - Понятно.  
За что любил Дин своего приятеля, так это за немногословность и отсутствие привычки лезть в чужие дела. Глянув на Хантера, он специально зевнул и потянулся.  
\- Ладно, пойду отсыпаться.  
\- Счастливо, - кивнул Стивен и опять уставился на крутящийся барабан.  
Золото, а не человек!

Наплевав на свой притрушенный внешний вид, Дин зашел в столовую, набрал разной снеди и отправился домой. Проходя мимо трейлера ирландца, он замедлил шаг, пытаясь услышать, что же там делает его экранный братец, но ответом ему была тишина. Видимо, Тернер спал.  
Вздохнув, Дин вернулся в свой трейлер.  
Засунув внезапно вызвавшую отвращение еду в маленький холодильник, он улегся на кровать и уставился в потолок. Есть не хотелось, пить тоже, а хотелось... О’Горман сдвинул брови и чертыхнулся - хотелось увидеть Эйда. Что за напасть-то такая?! Раздраженно взбив подушку, он отвернулся к стене, решив, что самым разумным способом избавления от непонятных мыслей будет здоровый, крепкий сон. Только он закрыл глаза, как в дверь постучали.  
\- Бля... - с досадой сказал новозеландец и, повернувшись к двери, крикнул, - Открыто!  
\- Дино, ты спишь? - взлохмаченная голова Тернера просунулась в дверь.   
Желания исполняются?  
\- Уже - нет, - ворчливо отозвался Дин и сел на кровати. - Ну, чего стоишь? Заходи.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - поинтересовался ирландец, присаживаясь на стул и старательно отводя глаза.  
\- Нормально. Даже странно, учитывая, сколько мы вчера вылакали.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Эйдан и наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза. - Слушай, Дино... Я тут подумал, может, мне с кем-нибудь из персонала замутить? А то... хм... что-то неспокойно мне после этой ночи. Все эти обнимашки как-то напрягли меня. Действительно, пора стравить пар.   
\- Ну, а я здесь причем? - неожиданно резко спросил О’Горман, - Решил - вперед! Кто тебе мешает? - увидев недоумение в глазах друга, он уже мягче добавил, - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе в этом помог? Но, как, Эйд?  
\- Давай пригласим кого-нибудь и сходим вчетвером в кафе, - робко предложил Тернер.  
\- О, господи... - Дин с жалостью посмотрел на него, - Ты хочешь новых отношений или просто потрахаться? Потому что, если второе - то достаточно просто взять за руку любую даму, которая тебе приглянулась, и молча отвести ее в свой трейлер. Поверь, вряд ли тебе кто-то откажет.  
Ирландец скривился.  
\- Я так не умею.  
\- Почему-то я не удивлен, - вздохнул Дин, промолчав о том, что он тоже так не умеет. - Хрен с тобой. Хорошо.  
Они договорились использовать для своей цели первый же вечер, выпадающий перед очередным выходным днем. Тернер, обрадованный согласием друга помочь, пожелал ему хорошего отдыха и поднялся. Но перед тем как уйти, он смущенно посмотрел на Дина и сказал:  
\- Слушай, но ведь на самом деле ничего не было? Ведь так? Потому что... - он не договорил и рассеянно провел пальцем по нижней губе.   
Только сейчас Дин заметил, что губа сильно искусана. И до него дошло, что такой она была с самого утра, просто он не обратил на это внимания. Или не захотел обратить?..  
\- Бля, конечно, ничего, - как можно уверенней постарался ответить новозеландец, но, кажется, вышло не очень.  
Эйдан кивнул и вышел из трейлера, оставив Дина наедине с непонятными мыслями и забыв забрать свою одежду.  
О’Горман присел на кровать, взял аккуратно сложенную футболку, поднес ее к лицу и снова вдохнул будоражащий аромат.  
\- Вот черт... - прошептал он и упал носом в подушку.

Эйдан стоял перед зеркалом и, в который раз, хмуро рассматривал свою несчастную нижнюю губу.  
\- Твою мать, Дино... Это тоже можно объяснить разлившимся кетчупом? - пробормотал он сам себе и прижал ладони к своей заднице. - Нет, ну это бред... Думаю, не стоит дожидаться выходного, а последовать совету этого провокатора. Иначе...   
Тернер фыркнул и завалился спать. Утро вечера мудренее. Завтра он выпустит свои охреневшие гормоны на свободу. Он решил, с кем попытает счастья - одна из гримерш, Люси, постоянно работающая с ним, с самого начала строила глазки. Довольно симпатичная девушка. Вот и отлично! Облегченно вздохнув, он провалился в сон. Ему снились голубые глаза и хитрая полуулыбка. И они никак не принадлежали симпатичной гримерше...

Эйдан сидел в кресле, послушно подставив лицо и в упор рассматривая колдующую над ним Люси. Казалось, это так легко - сказать парочку комплиментов и сделать недвусмысленный намек на то, что он не против провести с ней вечер... или ночь. Он нравился ей, он это видел. И она, наверняка, согласилась бы, не потребовав никаких лишних ухаживаний. Но вчерашняя решимость куда-то испарилась, и ирландец мог только смотреть на нее своими большими щенячьими глазами и глупо улыбаться.  
\- Тебе нужно избавиться от привычки кусать нижнюю губу, она вся потрескалась, - сказала Люси, улыбнулась в ответ и отошла к столику с разнообразными косметическими средствами. - Сейчас отпиллингую, но на будущее...  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Тернер, провожая ее взглядом. Крупновата, но ничего. - Люси, слушай...  
\- Да? - она повернулась.  
\- Э-э... Можно тебя попросить налить мне воды? Пить хочется...  
Она кивнула, наполнила из кулера пластиковый стаканчик и протянула ему. Эйдан благодарно улыбнулся и, принимая стаканчик, нежно провел пальцами по ее руке. Люси чуть усмехнулась и посмотрела в щенячьи глаза.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет, - Эйдан сглотнул. - То есть, да... Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
\- А что ты можешь предложить?  
Тернер смущенно опустил ресницы.  
\- Ну, у меня в трейлере есть бутылка неплохого местного вина, и мы могли бы...  
\- Секс без обязательств? - перебила его Люси.  
Ирландец был настолько ошарашен такой прямолинейностью, что открыв рот, тупо кивнул, чувствуя, как заливается краской.  
Люси рассмеялась и склонилась к нему.  
\- Что, слишком откровенно?  
\- Вообще-то, да, - просипел Тернер.  
Она прыснула и легонько щелкнула его по загримированному носу.  
\- Не посчитай меня за ветреную девицу, которая спит с кем попало. Но, в принципе, здесь - это нормально. Мы все живые люди, с естественными потребностями и вдалеке от близких. Так что не смущайся. Тем более ты мне нравишься, Эйдан. Очень, - она пожала плечами. - Я не против, будет, что вспомнить, когда весь этот балаган закончится. А, раз мы договорились, то вот задаток... - она легко коснулась его губ и, отстранившись, подняла голову. - О! Привет, Дин. Проходи, я с Эйданом почти закончила.  
Услышав имя друга, Тернер невольно сжался. С чувством, похожим на панику, он повернулся в сторону двери. Дин стоял в дверном проеме с двумя стаканчиками кофе и пристально смотрел на него прищуренными глазами.


	4. Chapter 4

　Дин усмехнулся и протянул гримерше один из стаканчиков.   
　　　- Привет, малышка. Я подумал, что ты не откажешься от крепкого кофе с утра пораньше, - сказал он, глядя при этом в глаза ирландца.   
　　　Кофе явно предназначался ему, а не девушке. Это была традиция. Каждое утро перед началом работы они по очереди приносили друг другу бодрящий напиток. Эдакий, ни к чему не обязывающий, дружеский знак внимания.   
　　　Люси поблагодарила и мгновенно выпорхнула из гримерки, решив устроить себе двухминутный перекур.  
　　　Эйдан проводил упорхнувший кофе жадным взглядом и насупился. Ему стало очень обидно. Он отвернулся и начал наблюдать за О’Горманом в зеркало. И сразу наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд. Быстро опустив глаза, Тернер почувствовал, что второй раз за утро заливается краской.  
　　　Дин плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и повернулся к нему.  
　　　- Доброе утро, Эйдан, - нарочито вежливо поприветствовал он друга, чуть склонив голову. - Приятно видеть, что для тебя оно на самом деле - доброе.  
　　　Тернеру до чертиков захотелось съездить другу чем-нибудь тяжелым аккурат промеж насмешливых голубых глаз. Он запыхтел, видимо, пытаясь изобразить перегревшийся паровой утюг, но пар из ушей так и не пошел, поэтому отбросив неудавшуюся попытку, ирландец широко улыбнулся.  
　　　- И тебе приятного дня, Дин. Как спалось?  
　　　- Чудесно, - О’Горман покачался в кресле. - Знаешь, так свободно и спокойно. Главное, без всяких неожиданных сюрпризов.  
　　　- О! Я так рад за тебя!  
　　　Обменявшись любезностями, оба замолчали. Отвернувшись друг от друга, они принялись с интересом изучать свое гномье облачение, перебирая складки рубах, дергая шнуровку и бросая в зеркало косые взгляды. Через пару минут вернулась Люси и экзекуция, носящая невинное название “нанесение грима”, продолжилась.   
　　　А потом им было уже не до разговоров.  
　　　  
　　　Освободившись, Эйдан постарался побыстрее избавиться от всех гномьих атрибутов и, переодевшись, стремительно умчался в свой трейлер, впервые за все время, заперев его на замок. Он не понимал, от кого именно запирается: от Дина или от Люси. Впрочем, ожидать в ближайшее время в гости О’Гормана, не имело смысла.   
　　　Новозеландец демонстративно игнорировал его в коротких перерывах на отдых, когда им не нужно было изображать братьев-неразлучников. В конце концов, эта демонстрация привела к тому, что Ричард, окончательно вжившийся в роль родственника, отвел Эйдана в сторону и участливо поинтересовался:  
　　　- Фили, что у вас с Кили произошло?  
　　　Тернеру еле удалось сдержаться, чтобы не захохотать - привычка путать их имена закрепилась за “дядюшкой” намертво.  
　　　- Да все в порядке! С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? - он посмотрел в глаза Армитеджа и добавил, - Просто наступило время не самых радостных сцен, вот мы и настраиваемся. Не все же время нам ржать, как умалишенным.  
　　　Похоже, этот ответ удовлетворил его королевское величество и, взмахнув на прощание густой гривой смоляных волос, он отвалил.  
　　　Эйдан тяжело вздохнул и прилег на кровать, совершенно не собираясь спать. Просто хотелось немного расслабиться и отдохнуть. Он отстраненно смотрел в потолок, медленно моргая, с каждым разом прилагая больше усилий, чтобы разлепить веки. В конце концов, усталость взяла верх - чуть раскосые глаза предприняли очередную попытку открыться, но передумали, махнув на это дело длинными ресницами.   
　　　Ирландец провалился в глубокий сон. Ему снилось утро пробуждения после их дружеской попойки. И он снова обнимал Дина. Только в этот раз он не шарахался испуганно в сторону, а приникал к нему еще плотнее и их губы сливались в нежном поцелуе, постепенно перерастающем в более страстный и нетерпеливый. Их руки скользили друг по другу, изучая, пробуя, сжимая и поглаживая. А поцелуй становился все глубже и требовательней...  
　　　Его разбудил стук в дверь. Подорвавшись, Эйдан очумело уставился на часы - восемь вечера. Он договорился с Люси на восемь вечера...  
　　　Тяжело дыша, он провел рукой по стоящим дыбом кудряшкам и поднялся. Сделав шаг в направлении двери, Тернер замер и с ужасом покосился вниз. Распирающий мягкие спортивные штаны чудесный, крепкий стояк заставил ирландца судорожно сглотнуть и тихо застонать в осознании причины, его вызвавшей. Стук повторился, а вслед за ним раздался негромкий голос:  
　　　- Эйдан, ты у себя? Это Люси.  
　　　Тернер зажмурился и впился зубами в кулак. Не открывать, притворившись, будто его нет дома? Глупо и некрасиво.  
　　　Обтянув майку чуть ли ни до колен, он открыл двери. Люси окинула его быстрым взглядом и задержалась на том месте, которое он тщетно попытался прикрыть.  
　　　- Оу... - она посмотрела ему в глаза, - Стесняюсь спросить, я не вовремя? Или ты так рад меня видеть?  
　　　Эйдан молча взял ее за руку и втянул внутрь.  
　　　  
　　　На рассвете он мягко выпроводил Люси из трейлера, после чего снова нырнул в постель и долго лежал, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Он не чувствовал удовлетворения от того, что усмирил бушующие гормоны. Вместо этого, пришли опустошение и стыд... перед Дином. Потому что с внезапной ясностью он понял, что их дружеские отношения после последних посиделок и последующих за ними двух дней перевернулись вверх тормашками, перестав быть просто дружескими. Во всяком случае, для него. Потому что, закрыв глаза и предавшись ласкам, он (спасибо недавнему сну) вдруг представил себе совсем другого человека. Потому что, целуя губы симпатичной гримерши, он думал о совсем других губах. Он думал о том, как эти другие губы могли бы целовать его. Он усмехнулся. “Могли”?! Да, они уже делали это! Он тихо зарычал и ударил подушку.   
　　　- Бред какой-то. Чушь. Полная хрень. Он мой друг и только. И только! О-о-х... что же это за хренотень происходит?.. - пробормотал он, но это никак не отменило всплывших в голове смутных воспоминаний. А тем более факта искусанных губ.  
　　　  
　　　На следующий день переснимались сцены ранения Торина и гибели братьев. В который раз. Пафосность этого момента не позволяла ПиДжею остановиться на каких-то нескольких десятках дублей.  
　　　- Господи! Взываю к тебе! - простонал Эйдан, в очередной раз, ткнувшись в грудь Армитеджа, якобы прикрывая его от стрел. - Это полный капец! Я больше не могу... Я сейчас на самом деле откинусь...  
　　　Было нестерпимо жарко. Тяжелый костюм давил, словно туша дохлого мамонта, а грим, казалось, готов был закипеть на лице. Ирландец скосил глаза, пытаясь убедиться, что бутафорский нос не покрылся пузырьками, и невольно прыснул.  
　　　- Возьми себя в руки, Кили, - почти не открывая рта, строго процедил Ричард.  
　　　- Тоже мне, чревовещатель нашелся, - прошипел в ответ Тернер, возвращая глаза в исходное положение. - Торин, ты правильно назвал мое имя!..  
　　　- СТОП!!! Кили, что за гримасы?! Еще раз!  
　　　- Бля...  
　　　Эйдан поднялся, краем глаза отыскивая “старшего брата”. Дин был рядом.   
　　　По сценарию, раненый, О’Горман должен был доползти до своего умирающего брата и попрощаться с ним, прежде чем умереть самому. И до сегодняшнего дня им это худо-бедно удавалось. Конечно, чаще всего, они начинали ржать в самый неподходящий момент, но, отхохотавшись, все же брали себя в руки и отыгрывали трагическую сцену по полной программе.   
　　　Сегодня до этой сцены пока не добрались, чему Тернер был безумно рад. Дело в том, что со вчерашнего дня они не сильно продвинулись в попытках восстановить былые теплые отношения, продолжая упорно игнорировать друг друга. Съемочная площадка была не в счет. На ней они работали. На ней не было места холоду, внезапно возникшему накануне в гримерке. Но его радость была недолгой и вскоре омрачилась командой:  
　　　- Кили! Фили! Сцена “Прощание братьев на поле боя”!  
　　　- Бля... - снова вырвалось у ирландца.  
　　　Наследные принцы Эребора заняли исходные позиции.  
　　　- Камера... Мотор... Дубль...  
　　　Эйдан не вслушивался в слова помощника режиссера. Закрыв глаза, он ждал когда “умирающий” Дин-Фили подползет к нему и начнет прощаться, орошая скупыми слезами воина, гладя по руке, откидывая непослушные пряди с лица и прижимаясь к его лбу губами. И вот, звяканье кольчуги стало ближе. Он почувствовал руку, сжавшую его плечо, услышал тяжелое прерывистое дыхание, и сдавленный всхлип, но вместо ожидаемого “Нет... Кили, Кили! Брат, не умирай!” или чего-то подобного (от близости Дина он напрочь забыл чужие реплики, хотя обычно запоминал их лучше своих), он услышал:  
　　　- Ну, как она?..  
　　　- Что?.. - Тернер открыл глаза слишком широко для “умирающего”.  
　　　- СТОП! - Питер сурово смотрел на “братьев”, - Какого... ты, Эйд, сразу открыл глаза?! В чем дело? Ты сегодня не в своей тарелке! Соберись!   
　　　- Извини, - пробормотал ирландец, косясь на усмехающегося в косички О’Гормана. С каким удовольствием он сейчас за них дернул бы!  
　　　- Заново!  
　　　Снова исходная позиция, закрытые глаза, тихий звон кольчуги, дыхание, обдающее его лицо ментоловой свежестью (это что, сцена с поцелуем?!) и...  
　　　- Так тебя можно поздравить?.. Стравил пар?.. Решил не дожидаться выходного? Интересно, чего ты испугался?..  
　　　Все это было произнесено шипящей скороговоркой.  
　　　- Твою мать!.. Тебе какое дело?.. - зашипел в ответ Тернер, вновь приоткрыв глаза, и сдувая в сторону щекочущие лицо золотистые пряди.  
　　　- Никакого... - прорычал в ответ Дин и не по-братски ткнул его в бок. - За исключением того, что я почти всю ночь не мог уснуть, слушая ваши вопли!..  
　　　- Бля, О’Горман!.. Ну, извини!.. Уж как получилось... - съехидничал Эйд и тоже ткнул “брата”. - И это она орала, я - молчал!..  
　　　- Ну, конечно!.. Какой широкий у нее вокальный диапазон!..  
　　　- Да пошел ты...  
　　　- СТООООП!!! - трубный рев раненого слона заставил их вздрогнуть и повернуть головы в сторону режиссера. На мгновение им показалось, что ПиДжей сейчас швырнет в них своей неизменной кружкой с чаем.  
　　　- О’Горман, Тернер! Что с вами такое сегодня?! Задолбали!!! - Питер почти рвал на себе волосы, - Все! Хватит! Перерыв!.. До... с вами двоими - до завтра!!!  
　　　- Допрыгался? - Эйдан отпихнул от себя новозеландца, поднялся на ноги и, провожаемый удивленными взглядами, покинул павильон.


	5. Chapter 5

Он был очень зол на Дина. Устроить непонятные разборки на площадке, сорвать съемки, довести его и ПиДжея до бешенства - это было абсолютно непохоже на О'Гормана. И оттого злило еще больше.  
\- Трахнутый киви!.. - прошипел Тернер, защелкивая замок.  
Защелкнул, и горько усмехнулся - мог спокойно этого не делать. Теперь уж точно, ожидать соседа в гости не придется. О симпатичной гримерше он даже не вспомнил. Привалившись спиной к двери трейлера, Тернер прижался к ней затылком, тяжело вздохнул и обвел мрачным взглядом свое жилище. Оно показалось ему холодным и неуютным, а не застеленная, развороченная постель, вообще, вызвала чувство отвращения. Дернув краешком губ, он отлепился от двери, быстро подошел к кровати, скомкал белье и, завязав его в узел, швырнул к выходу. Спать на этом немом свидетеле случайного перепихона он не хотел. Накинув на осиротевшую кровать плед, он упал на нее и закрыл глаза. Нужно постараться уснуть, чтобы ни о чем не думать, не вспоминать, не пытаться анализировать вставшие с ног на голову отношения с О'Горманом. Слава всем богам - участвуя в этом проекте, он никогда не испытывал проблем со сном. Да любой из актеров использовал каждую свободную минутку покоя для того, чтобы закрыть глаза и хоть ненадолго отключиться.  
\- Трахнутый киви... - повторил Эйдан, кутаясь в плед и закрывая глаза.  
Однако, вопреки надеждам забыться сладким сном, он начал ворочаться, погрузившись в смутные воспоминания о том, как они с Дином целовались. И по-видимому, одних воспоминаний ему показалось мало, потому что незаметно для себя, он принялся фантазировать на тему “Как бы ЭТО могло быть”. Картинка в голове становилась все ярче и бесстыдней, а его дыхание все чаще и горячей.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, О'Горман, - простонал ирландец, садясь на кровати и с тихим отчаянием констатируя факт очередного стояка. - Неужели ты ничего не помнишь? Бля... Наверное, ничего. И, что на тебя нашло сегодня? У тебя были свои планы на эту девицу? Завидно стало, что я первый ее окучил, что ли? Так я уже жалею об этом... Блять, устроить такую подставу! А теперь еще и это!..  
Он с ненавистью посмотрел на торчащие в причинном месте штаны и поплелся в душ, чтобы дать хоть какую-то разрядку своему взбунтовавшемуся организму. Стоя под струями воды, он от души матерился, поминая своего друга и пытаясь унять буйную фантазию.  
Эйдану так и не пришло в голову, что причиной тихой истерики, закатанной Дином на съемочной площадке в такой неподходящий момент, могла стать дикая ревность к нему, а вовсе не зависть.

Поздно вечером раздался стук в дверь. Чертыхнувшись и решив послать кого бы то ни было по вполне определенному адресу, Тернер открыл.  
\- Эйд, слушай. Тут такое дело... - Стивен стоял на пороге трейлера и умоляюще хлопал осоловевшими глазами, - Мне тут Дин звонил недавно...  
\- И что? - упоминание этого имени заставило Тернера сжать зубы и сурово сдвинуть брови.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы из-за чего-то поругались. Это не мое дело, это ваши разборки, но, бля...  
\- Да кончай размазывать, Хантер! - не выдержал ирландец.  
\- В общем, он наклюкался в баре и просил меня забрать его...  
Эйдан театрально прижал ладони к щекам и округлил глаза.  
\- Наклюкался? Бедненький! - и тут же усмехнулся, сложил руки на груди и, подозрительно прищурившись, спросил, - Ну, а я здесь при чем?  
Стивен виновато потупил взгляд.  
\- Да, блин... Я уже выпил пива и, сам понимаешь, сесть за руль не смогу. Но ты ведь не пил, да?  
\- Не пил, - кивнул Тернер и гордо вскинул голову. - Только я что - водитель по вызову? Пусть берет такси и шурует домой. Какие проблемы? Или... - он пристально посмотрел на товарища и поджал губы, - Ты решил нас помирить таким образом? Так вот, ничего у тебя не выйдет. Я никуда не поеду. Пусть наш горячо любимый Фили хоть пешком звездует. Мне похер.  
\- Ну, Эйд! Пожалуйста! Он же в полной отключке! Еле языком ворочал, когда звонил. Плюс, он уехал на своей машине! Еще за руль вздумает сесть, ты же его знаешь - бухой, он на все способен! Ну, съезди, забери этого мудака... Я тебе денег на такси дам...  
\- “На все способен”... Это точно... - сквозь зубы процедил Тернер. - Бля... Иди ты на хер со своими деньгами!.. Ладно, заберу. В каком баре он?..

Облокотившись о барную стойку и подперев голову руками, Дин, казалось, спал. Эйдан подошел к нему и потряс за плечо.  
\- Алло, красавец! Пора домой, вечеринка окончена!  
О'Горман клюнул носом, повернулся, уставился на него абсолютно косыми глазами и вдруг затянул:

\- У меня нет времени для тебя, детка  
либо ты мой, либо ты не  
сделать свой ум, сладкий малыш  
прямо здесь, прямо сейчас все, что мы получили!*

Половину слов разобрать было невозможно, но общий смысл был понятен.  
\- Приплыли... - пробормотал ирландец и ухватил его под мышки. - Блять, О'Горман! У меня тоже на тебя нет времени, мелкий засранец! Так что, это ты думай быстрее, мой сладкий!.. Чтоб тебя... Бля, какой же ты тяжелый...  
\- Н-нет, - возразил Дин. - Я с-сладкий...  
Повиснув у друга на руках и блаженно улыбаясь, он вскинул вверх кулак и, соорудив из пальцев знак свободы, завопил:

\- маленькая партия никогда не убивал никого,  
так что мы собираешься танцевать, пока мы не падают, падают!..

Эйдан застонал и, зажав ему рот, потащил к выходу. Дин не сопротивлялся. Неуверенно переставляя ногами, он лишь пытался отлепить от своих губ его ладонь, чтобы допеть припев до конца.  
\- Твою мать, Дино... Какая в жопу вечеринка?! Ты на сегодня уже отгулял, гребанный танцор-диско!  
В дверях новозеландец уперся и, вцепившись обеими руками в косяк, попытался развернуться, явно преследуя цель снова очутиться у барной стойки. Эйдан без слов дал ему коленом под зад. Ноги Дина тут же подкосились и он полетел вперед, на улицу, увлекая за собой Тернера. Они вывалились из бара в лучших традициях двух, перепившихся в дым, приятелей. Эйдан успел подставить руку и уберечь нос О'Гормана от неизбежной и малоприятной встречи с земной твердью.  
\- Блять... - прошипел он, встряхивая сбитой рукой.  
Дина это ситуация безмерно развеселила. Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, ирландец поднялся и поставил на ноги пьяно хохочущего друга.  
\- Тебе весело, да? Пипец, Дино, как все зашибись, правда?! - он встряхнул его. - Где ключи от машины?!  
О'Горман повис у него на шее, продолжая хихикать. Эйдан осмотрелся по сторонам. Машина друга была припаркована совсем рядом с баром. Матерясь и отдуваясь, он подтащил к ней новозеландца и, опрокинув на багажник, принялся обыскивать его карманы. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что он впервые, во всяком случае, в сознательном состоянии, так откровенно рыскает по телу Дина, невольно ощупывая задницу и забираясь в передние карманы джинсов. Это напомнило Эйдану недавний сон и собственную фантазию, где он почти так же сжимал и оглаживал его обнаженное тело.  
\- Твою мать, О'Горман... - прошептал он, навалившись сзади на друга и глубже забираясь тонкими пальцами в правый передний карман - он нащупал ключи.  
\- Э! - воскликнул Дин, возмущенный таким откровенным на его взгляд посягательством на свою честь.  
\- Да заткнись ты...  
Вытянув ключи, он открыл машину, впихнул новозеландца на пассажирское сидение и попытался пристегнуть. Для этого ему снова пришлось навалиться на друга и вжать в сидение, потому что пристегиваться Дин не захотел.  
\- Мне жарко-о!..  
\- Блять, так разденься! - прорычал Тернер, плюнув на попытку защелкнуть замок ремня безопасности - Дин начал изворачиваться, отчаянно мешая ему это сделать. - Черт с тобой...  
Ехать было совсем недалеко и ирландец решил, что невменяемый друг обойдется и без пристегнутого ремня. Он просто заблокирует центральный замок. На всякий случай, если Дину вдруг придет в голову мысль выйти на ходу. Захлопнув дверцу, он обошел машину, сел за руль и посмотрел на О'Гормана. Тот расслабленной лужицей растекся по сидению, продолжив негромко бормотать песенку Ферджи.

\- это ничего не значит  
если я дам вам мое сердце  
если вы разорвать его на части, нет...

Невольно улыбнувшись, Эйдан покачал головой. Злость на друга улетучилась, уступив место какому-то щемящему грудь чувству. Пьяный Дин показался ему таким маленьким и беззащитным, что жутко захотелось обнять его и заплакать. Он протянул руку и потрепал золотистые вихры.  
\- Дурень... Надо ж было так нажраться. И что на тебя нашло сегодня, приятель?  
Новозеландец слабо улыбнулся, откинул голову на подголовник и сразу засопел. С минуту Тернер задумчиво смотрел на него, потом усмехнулся, завел двигатель и тронулся обратно в лагерь.  
На середине пути Дин заворочался, снова начав жаловаться на то, что ему жарко. Капризно захныкав, он стянул с себя футболку и швырнул ее в Эйдана. Скользнув по лицу, она упала ему на колени.  
\- Что ты творишь?! - Тернер еле удержался, чтобы не ударить по тормозам. - Бля, Дино! Напился - так оставайся человеком!  
Он скомкал в руке футболку и, неожиданно для себя, прижал к носу, вдохнув запах Дина. В груди как-то странно екнуло и он нахмурился.  
\- Черт... Фетишизм какой-то, - пробормотал Эйдан, перекинул предмет чужого гардероба на заднее сидение и покосился на друга, - Хорошо не в окошко вышвырнул...  
Абсолютно дурацкая, темно-серая в мелкий белый горошек, эта футболка всегда ему нравилась. О'Горман казался в ней каким-то домашним и уютным.  
Новозеландец ничего не сказал. Почесав волосатую грудь, он облегченно вздохнул, поудобнее устроился и снова засопел. Эйдан тряхнул головой, заставляя себя смотреть на дорогу, а не на мохнатый торс, но это оказалось не так просто. Весь оставшийся путь, его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал влево, цепляясь за небольшое симпатичное пузико и дорожку темнеющих волос, убегающую под пояс джинсов.  
\- Вот черт... - шептал он под нос, с трудом отводя глаза, встряхивая кудряшками и отгоняя неуместные мысли. Дин наблюдал за его смятением сквозь опущенные ресницы и еле заметно улыбался. Но Эйдан этого не замечал.  
Тернер подъехал почти вплотную к их трейлерам, вышел из машины и огляделся. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел Дина в таком состоянии, потому что наутро это могло стать поводом для насмешек и подколок, пусть и беззлобных. Пожалуй, его друг еще ни разу так не надирался. Во всяком случае, таким невменяемым он его не помнил. К счастью, народ уже вовсю отдыхал.  
Эйдан открыл пассажирскую дверцу и попытался вытянуть новозеландца из машины. Тот протестующе замычал.  
\- Бля, Дино... Не упирайся, мать твою!..  
В конце концов, ему удалось извлечь О'Гормана и поставить на ноги. Дин, не открывая глаз, пошатнулся и опасно накренился набок. Но устоял.  
\- Где ключи от трейлера? - ирландец взял его за подбородок и поводил из стороны в сторону. - Ты меня слышишь? Алло, Дино! Где ключи? Или мне снова тебя обыскать?  
О'Горман приоткрыл глаза и с удивлением воззрился на него.  
\- Ты кто?  
\- Пиздец... - вырвалось у Тернера, ошарашенного таким вопросом.  
\- Да-а?!.  
Неподдельное удивление в голосе Дина повергло его в еще больший шок.  
\- Причем полный...  
Проведя рукой по взмокшему лицу, он вдруг осознал, что никаких ключей в карманах друга быть не может. Он обшарил его с ног до головы еще около бара. Ключи от машины и бумажник - это все, что нашлось в карманах. Ирландцу не оставалось ничего другого, как затащить его к себе.  
Эйдан с тоской посмотрел на маленькую лесенку, ведущую в его жилище. Вряд ли Дин сможет по ней забраться. Вздохнув, он отпер дверь, включил свет и вернулся за другом.  
\- Бля, О'Горман... Если я сорву спину, таская твою бухую, вялую тушку, ты за это заплатишь, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к нему задом и закидывая его руки себе на плечи. - Не вздумай пнуть меня, иначе я тебя прибью, обещаю.  
Новозеландец молча повис у него на спине.  
Кое-как им удалось проникнуть внутрь. Опустив Дина на пол, Тернер запер дверь и снова повернулся к бесчувственному телу. Нельзя было его оставлять в таком состоянии, потому что неизбежное утреннее похмелье (а оно будет охренительным в своей беспощадности, Эйдан в этом не сомневался) могло грозить очередным срывом съемок.  
Он подхватил Дина под руки и потащил в душ, решив, что холодная вода хоть немного поможет прийти тому в сознание. Засунув О'Гормана в кабинку, он включил воду.  
\- Бля-ять! Тернер! Ты охренел?! - отчаянный вопль, взметнувшись, вырвался из трейлера и мощной звуковой волной пронесся по окрестностям, распугав уснувших птиц и заставив жителей городка беспокойно заворочаться в своих постелях.  
От неожиданности Эйдан выронил шланг душа и ошалело уставился на друга.  
\- Бля, О'Горман... Да ты не бухой...  
\- Не настолько, чтобы поливать меня ледяной водой! - снова завопил Дин, пытаясь встать на ноги. - Твою мать, Тернер! Ты сумасшедший!  
\- Так ты притворялся?! Блять!.. Я таскал тебя на своем горбу, а ты притворялся?! - Эйдан швырнул в него полотенцем. - Актер хренов! Какого черта тебе это было нужно?!  
\- Хотел увидеть твою реакцию... - буркнул Дин, выползая из кабинки.  
\- Ты... ты... - ирландец задохнулся от возмущения. - Увидел?! Увидел, мать твою?!.  
\- Ага, - вытираясь полотенцем, О'Горман усмехнулся. - Я видел, как ты пялился на меня всю дорогу. Что за взгляды, Эйд? И еще... Тебе понравилось меня лапать?  
\- Я искал ключи, - прорычал Тернер, понимая, что его раскусили.  
\- Да-да. Я так и подумал, - закивал Дин и ткнул в него пальцем. - Только впредь держи свои руки при себе. Понял? Тебе есть кого лапать и не только...  
\- Ты опять?! - Эйдан схватил друга за плечи и прижал к стене. - Да я уже сто раз успел пожалеть о том, что перепихнулся с ней!  
\- Это почему же? - насмешливо спросил новозеландец, не предпринимая попытки освободиться.  
\- Не понимаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- И ничего не помнишь?  
\- А что я должен помнить? - О'Горман удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Вот это... - прошипел Эйдан и впился в приоткрытые в усмешке губы.  
Дин дернулся, уперся руками в его грудь и с трудом разорвал довольно грубый поцелуй. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел в глаза ирландца.  
\- Такого я не помню, - сказал он и, увидев отчаяние во взгляде Тернера, тихо выдохнул, - Потому что все было совсем не так.  
\- А как?.. - шепотом спросил Эйдан.  
О'Горман не ответил. Запустив руки в темные кудряшки, он нежно, но настойчиво надавил на его затылок, заставляя склониться. Чуть помедлив, дав себе насладиться горячим дыханием, обдающим лицо, Дин начал с легких, почти невесомых прикосновений, дразня и вызывая сладкий трепет в теле ирландца. Почувствовав этот трепет, он плотнее приник к его рту, слегка прикусил яркие губы, обласкав, раздвинул их языком, медленно провел по их внутренней стороне и, сплетясь с языком Эйдана, подарил еще более глубокий и чувственный поцелуй. Из груди Тернера вырвался тихий стон. Он сильнее сжал его плечи, притягивая к себе вплотную, но новозеландец снова уперся в него руками и, оторвавшись от мягких губ, прошептал:  
\- Примерно так все и было... Ну, может, потом более...  
Он замолчал и отвел глаза.  
\- Черт, Дино... - Эйдан растерянно провел дрожащей рукой по лицу. - Это значит, что мы...  
\- Ничего это не значит... - Дин судорожно вздохнул и высвободил плечи.  
\- Подожди... - Эйдан ухватил его за руки и снова прижал к стене. - Еще как значит! Потому что... - его наконец-то осенило и он уткнулся в золотистый висок. - То, что было сегодня на площадке... Дино, ты ревновал?  
Дин отвернулся, упрямо поджав губы. Тернер попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Не отворачивайся от меня, - попросил он.  
\- Мы были пьяны, Эйд. У нас сорвало крышу...  
\- А сейчас?..  
\- Сейчас я тоже не сильно трезв.  
\- Но я, Дино, - он развернул лицо друга к себе, - я же не бухой! Я прекрасно осознаю, что сейчас происходит.  
\- Да? - О'Горман посмотрел ему в глаза. - Ты уверен? Уверен, что больше не испугаешься? Уверен, что не будешь сожалеть или шарахаться от меня?  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я о чем-то сожалел?.. - тихо поинтересовался Эйдан и улыбнулся. - Да, я испугался. И ты, я думаю, тоже. Потому что все это очень уж м-м... неожиданно. Потому что наша дружба...  
\- Полетела вверх тормашками к чертям собачьим, - перебил его Дин.  
\- Я бы сказал, перешла на другой уровень, - ирландец многозначительно приподнял бровь, хитро глядя на О'Гормана.  
\- И... что дальше?  
Тернер пожал плечами и склонился к нему.  
\- Не хочу показаться грубым, пошлым и нетерпеливым, но, походу, мои гормоны сможешь утихомирить только ты, - он смущенно улыбнулся и прижался к его лбу, заглядывая в глаза и щекоча длинными ресницами.  
\- Эйд...  
Тернер прижал палец к его губам.  
\- Должен признаться тебе в одном, очень странном факте. Прошлой ночью я представлял тебя вместо... в общем, ты понял.  
Эйдан немного отстранился, вгляделся в его лицо, а потом нежно поцеловал. Прикрыв глаза и, на секунду оторвавшись от сводящих с ума губ, Дин выдохнул:  
\- Вот черт...

На следующий день сцена прощания была снята с первого дубля...


End file.
